Soundtrack
Songs featured in Dark and Original Soundtrack Season 1 *Apparat - Goodbye Opening Theme *Marathonmann - Rücklauf "Secrets" Dark Season 1 Episode 1. *Dear or Alive - You Spin Me Right Round *Mimi Page - Nightfall *Nena - Irgendwie, Irgendwo, Irgendwann "Lies" Dark Season 1 Episode 2. *Roomful of Teeth – Partita: III. Courante "Past and Present" Dark Season 1 Episode 3. *Mire Kay - Industry *Choir of Trinity Wall Street, Bang on a Can All-Stars & Julian Wachner - Anthracite Fields: IV. Flowers *Tears For Fears - Shout *Kreator - Pleasure To Kill *ABC - The Look Of Love (Part One) *Agnes Obel - Familiar *Fever Ray - Keep the Streets Empty For Me "Double Lives" Dark Season 1 Episode 4. *Soap&Skin - Me and the Devil "Truths" Dark Season 1 Episode 5. *Sol Seppy - Enter One "Sic Mundus Creatus Est" Dark Season 1 Episode 6. *A Flock Of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) "Crossroads" Dark Season 1 Episode 7. *Detlev Lais - Gisela *Meredith Monk & Collin Walcott - Cow Song *Detlev Lais - Es wird ja alles wieder gut "As You Sow, so You Shall Reap" Dark Season 1 Episode 8. *Nana Gualdi - Fridolin *Stomper - Wishing Well *Dan Deacon - When I Was Done Dying "Everything Is Now" Dark Season 1 Episode 9. *Teho Teardo & Nlixa Bargeld – A Quiet Life "Alpha and Omega" Dark Season 1 Episode 10. Season 2 * Apparat - Goodbye Opening Theme *Roomful of Teeth - Partita: III. Courante "Beginnings and Endings" Dark Season 2 Episode 1. *Falco - Jeanny *Agnes Obel - It’s Happening Again *Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up "Dark Matter" Dark Season 2 Episode 2. *The Human League - Being Boiled *Elvis Presley - Suspicious Minds *Ry X - Thunder *Nena - Irgendwie, Irgendwo, Irgendwann *Kreator - Pleasure To Kill "Ghosts" Dark Season 2 Episode 3. *Bonaparte - Melody X *David O’Dowda - The World Retreats "The Travelers" Dark Season 2 Episode 4. *Alev Lenz - May the Angels "Lost and Found" Dark Season 2 Episode 5. *Belinda Carlisle - Heaven is a Place on Earth "An Endless Cycle" Dark Season 2 Episode 6. *Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up *Kim Carnes - I Pretend *Asaf Avidan - Twisted Olive Branch *Raury - God’s Whisper "The White Devil" Dark Season 2 Episode 7. *Peter Gabriel - My Body Is a Cage "Endings and Beginnings" Dark Season 2 Episode 8. *Choir of Trinity Wall Street, Bang on a Can All-Stars & Julian Wachner - Anthracite Fields: IV. Flowers OST Music by Ben Frost, performed by Sinfonietta Cracovia. Music edited by Lewis Morison. Dark: Cycle 1 (Original Music From The Netflix Series) * Alles Ist Miteinander Verbunden / Everything is connected * Ein Mensch – Ein Schmetterling / A human - A butterfly * Die Hölle Ist Leer, Alle Teufel Sind Hier / Hell is empty, all devils are here * Tick Tack, Tick Tack / Tick Tack, Tick Tack * Warum Nicht Waldweg / Why not forest path * Apokalypse / Apocalypse * Kein DeLorean / No DeLorean * Das Ist Nicht Mikkel / That's not Mikkel * Eine Reise Durch Die Zeit / A journey through time * Ich kann die Vergangenheit Ĩndern / I can change the past * Gott Gib Mir Gelassenheit / God give me serenity * Wo Ist Übergang / Where is transition Trivia *Katharina Nielsen give her friend a tape: "Know what the song's about? A man who kidnaps a girl and takes her to the forest, just because she's wearing red lipstick. In the end he kills her" This Song is Jeanny, recorded by Austrian musician Falco. The same song plays on Benni's radio when she is visited by Magnus Nielsen. *Ulrich Nielsen in 1986 has an album called Fist of Hebron ''by a band named ''Tabula Smaragdina, which is the german name for the Emerald Tablet. The album and the band don't really exist. Some sources say that Seth, son of the Biblical Adam, is the real author of The Emerald Tablet, which was taken aboard the ark by Noah. After the Great Flood Noah hid the Tablet in a cave near a place called Hebron. A Hyper-History of the Emerald Tablet *Kreator's song "Pleasure To Kill" is playing in Ulrich's room when Egon Tiedemann pays him a visit. The lyrics My only aim is to take many lives / the more the better I feel appears repeatedly as a connection between Egon and Ulrich. References Category:Dark